Someone Like You
by swanfirex
Summary: It was supposed to be Logan's big day. Marrying the love of his life. Living happily ever after. That was the plan. But things were about to change…  Inspired by Adele's song.
1. Worst Day Ever

"You may now kiss the bride."

Said. Done. They were way too young to get married; They should wait, they said. Camille and Logan didn't mind. This was supposed to be the best day of their lives no matter what anyone said.

Finally married.

Everyone was happily cheering while they shared their first kiss as wife and husband. Except for one person. The best man. For him this was pretty much the worst day ever. He just lost the love of his life. He couldn't help but always feel like they were meant to be together. But after this day he had to face the truth: He was _wrong_.

Camille and Logan were soulmates and his soulmate might be somewhere else out there still waiting for him eventually. Only this thought gave him enough strength to fake a smile for his best friend and his wife for the rest of the wedding.

* * *

><p>"Is everything alright, Carlos? You seem kind of preoccupied..", Jennifer asked after minutes of watching her friend staring at the tabletop without any emotion in his eyes.<p>

Though she was somehow his best girl bud Carlos never told her about those feelings he never should've started to have in the first place. No one should ever know about them. If he could he wouldn't even want himself to know about them anymore.

"Yeah. Yeah. Everything's great!", Carlos lied. He still couldn't believe where he actually was right in that moment. This had to be a bad dream. A really bad one. The hopelessely romantic dance Logan and Camille shared wasn't really helping to make him feel better about this day AT ALL. He had to get outta here.

"Where are you going?"

"Home." , Carlos replied.

"Already?"

"Yupp. I'm really tired. See you tomorrow, Jen." Carlos gave her a quick hug and made his way to Kendall, Jo, James and his date to say goodbye to them as well.

If this would've been a normal party he would've just tried to avoid Logan and Camille. As they were the reason he wanted to leave earlier than he thought he would. But he couldn't avoid them. It wasn't a normal party. As much as Carlos might've wanted it to be one. It was their wedding day and he had to tell them he was about to leave.

"Logan. Camille." They both turned around simultaniously. "I'm gonna go home."

"What? No. Come on, Carlos. The night's still young, right?", Logan put his arm around Camille and they smiled at each other. Carlos heart broke apart watching them smiling like that. He knew he should be happy for them, so he just faked a smile like every second of that day.

"Right.", Camille replied with a even bigger smile.

"Well and you two still will have a lot of fun, for sure. But I really gotta go to bed. Congrats again, guys. And.. uhm.. bye", he waved with another one of his fake smiles and was about to leave.

"What? Carlos Garcia. Come back here. You owe me a hug!", Camille demanded. Carlos replied with rolling his eyes and then going for that hug. When he pulled away from it Camille seemed pleased. He knew that his best friend would ask him for the same thing, too. A look into his eyes was enough to prove Carlos was right. Without even hesitating Logan hugged him as well.

"Sleep tight.", Logan said. The seconds they were hugging seemed like an eternity to Carlos. His only wish right in that moment was that this day never would've happened or at least that he would've been able to tell the love of his life how he felt a long time ago. Before all of this happened. Maybe things would be different now. Maybe he would've been in Camille's place on that very special day. Maybe...

"Yeah and you two have a good night as well. Honeymoon! Whoo-hoo!", he faked excitement which seemed to be liked by the happy couple as they responded with grinning. Carlos turned around and finally left the building.

"Worst. Day. Ever.", he groaned and threw his tie to the ground. Why did he even have to be that stupid best man for his stupid best friends wedding with that stupid girl?

Okay. Camille wasn't stupid. She was one of his best girl buds. But still this was all wrong. It should've been him. And no one else.

"Why couldn't I just tell him? 3 words. 3 simple words.", Carlos soliloquized and stopped in front of his car. One look around and he realized was the only person in the parking lot.

"No one's here. Just say it for once. Out loud and you'll feel better.", Carlos suggested to himself and took a deep breath. Even though he knew no one's ever gonna hear it, he imagined Logan standing right in front of him which made his heart beat like crazy.

"I know this comes way too late. But better late than never, right?", he laughed. A quote of one of their songs. How ridiculous. Good no one heard that.

"Okay here it goes…" He closed his eyes. "I love you."

Suprised about the fact that those three words really came out of his mouth for once he began to jump.

"I LOVE YOU. I REALLY DO!", Carlos shouted again.

"You love who?" A voice behind him asked. And suddenly that really relieving moment he just had shared with himself turned into a complete awkward one… Carlos blushed. He NEVER would say those three words again...


	2. Everything changes

"Sooo..?", Jennifer waited impatiently for him to finally answer that question she had asked minutes ago.

Carlos just stood there not sure what to say or do. He only had one thought in his head: Run away. Far away. Where no one even knew who he was. Not that easy when you're part of a worldwide famous and well-known boyband. But he could make it work somehow.

"No..No one.", he stuttered, finally focusing on Jen again.

"Carlos, come on. You even jumped through this parking lot. You obviously have a HUGE crush on someone. So don't lie to me and just tell me. I'm one of your best friends. You can tell me everything."

She was right. Everything. Except for _that. _

"You really won't tell me now, will you?" Carlos shook his head. He couldn't answer in sentences at that point. The whole situation made him feel completely uncomfortable.

"Okay. If you're not willing to tell me.. I'm guessing.. Is it Stephanie?… Kim?…Jo?"

He shook his head with every question. Jennifer almost asked him about every single girl who has been invited to the wedding. It got really annoying. Then finally she came to the point where only her and the bride were left.

"Now this is getting really awkward. And I hope it's not me 'cause I love you like a brother, Carlos. And not like-"

"Don't worry, Jen. It's not you.", Carlos interrupted her.

"Oh thank god…", she let out a sigh of relief. "But… that means… It's Camille. OMG. Well I should've known earlier. I mean, you were acting all weird today.. and it's her wedding day so.."

"It's not only her's."

"Yeah I know her's _and_ Logan's-"

Carlos looked down to the ground. If Jen didn't know him that well this look wouldn't have exposed his biggest secret. Unfortunately, for Carlos, she did know him well enough.

"Oh no..", .

"It's….."

Carlos nodded still looking at the ground and slightly blushing.

"Wooow. Since- Since when?"

"I don't know… always?"

"Aww.. Carlos.", she came over to him and hugged him tightly. "Why haven't you told me earlier?"

"I was afraid you would-" Jen pulled away from the hug, eyebrows furrowing.

"Carlos Garcia. You didn't think I would tell him, did you?"

"Well.." Jen hit him on his shoulder.

"OW!"

"How could you even think that? You're my best friend. I would never tell anyone about this!"

He should've known. But other than that how would he have been able to tell her? This was by far the most awkward way he could've imagined to tell anyone.. But at least she knew now.

"Jen..?"

"Mhm?"

"Promise me?"

"Promise you- what?"

"That you will never tell anyone about this.."

"NEVER! I promise."

* * *

><p>"You really wanna do this, Logan?" It was the day after the wedding and Logan decided to move in with his wife. Carlos was helping him packing. As if all of this wasn't hurting enough already. They've shared this room for almost 5 years. Sure, he only would live a few block further, but it won't be the same. It isn't already.<p>

"I married her, Carlos. I guess that's the next logical step, right?"

"Yeah.. but.. what about US.", shocked about his unfortunate choice of words he tried to bluff it out.. as usual. "I mean Kendall, James and I will really miss you around here."

"I see you almost 24/7 and i guess spending the rest of time with Camille isn't wrong. It's not like I'm dead, Carlos. I'm only living 5 blocks from here, we'll still do Big Time Rush together and everything else. Nothing will change."

Too much has changed lately. It's not that he didn't like change. But when it comes to Logan things just should've stayed the way they were 2 years ago.. Before him and Camille were more than friends. But destiny had other plans.

"That's it. Everything's packed."

"Yeahh.", Carlos nodded sadly.

"I'm gonna get those last two boxes in the car. I'll see you tomorrow in the studio?"

"Yupp."

"Ok then." Logan walked out of their room carrying those two boxes. He couldn't understand why his best friend wasn't happy for him or why he looked so upset. Of course, this was a big step. But Carlos had to grow up. They couldn't share a room for their rest of their lives, right?

* * *

><p>Carlos sat down on his bed staring at the now empty side of the room. This was the place they laughed together, they were having endless talks about the most random stuff till dawn and the place he began to realize how he really felt about his best friend. A single tear ran down his cheek.. He really had lost him forever. Sure, Logan wasn't out of the world. But it would never be the same. A knock on his roomdoor interrupted Carlos' thoughts.<p>

"Hey..", Jen said. „I saw Logan driving off with his stuff.. are you alright?"

A look in his glossy eyes actually gave her the answer right away and she sat down next to him on his bed.

"I'm so sorry, Carlos.. but don't lose hope. Maybe it's not too late."

He shook his head. "No.. It's definitely too late, Jen."

A few more tears ran down his face. Jen put an arm around him and patted him comfortingly.

"If I can do anything.. just tell me, okay?" Carlos rested his head on her shoulder. They both were staring at Logan's side of the room. In that moment Carlos knew it was right to tell her. Even if he didn't intentionally tell her.  
>Finally he had someone to talk to about these strange feelings he had hidden for years.<p>

"Can we just stay like this for a while?", he asked not moving his eyes off Logan's empty bed.

"Sure. As long as you want to."


	3. What if

Weeks passed since that day. Jen decided to move into Carlos' room to make things easier for him. Things like getting over Logan. Nice thought. But even through Jen's girly decoration Carlos could see Logan lying on his bed, doing his homework

Strings of lights, Dak Zevon poster and pink curtains covered the place that used to belong to the genius. If this would've been any other girl he would probably never let her move in with him.. but it was Jen and she actually could've put up 20 more Dak poster Carlos wouldn't mind as long as he got his second best friend around. After Logan was gone he definetely needed her.

"Carlos?", Kendall came into their room and stopped for a second raising an eyebrow when he noticed Dak's giant face smiling at the blonde. As soon as he could focus on the Latino to his left again he continued.

"Gustavo called. He wants us to show up at Rocque Records. NOW. And you know.. when Gustavo says now..."

"It's now. Alright. Give me a second." Kendall nodded and turned on his heel giving Dak a mean glare before leaving.

Great. Another vocal training or dance practice. Whatever it was it would include seeing Logan and since he moved out Carlos couldn't really be around him. The thought that after they would be done with practice Logan would go home to Camille... spending the night with her, cuddling with her.. just being with her. That thought killed Carlos.

He tried to cover his feelings all the time and hoped that Logan might not have a clue about what was going on.. usually it worked out pretty well.. until that one time...

* * *

><p>"Nice work, guys! Until tomorrow!"<p>

Another dance practice was done. The 5th this week probably. Kendall and James left quickly because Gustavo wanted to coach them in a new song and they both had the main vocals.

That left Carlos and Logan alone in the gym. As soon as Carlos realized that he wanted to leave as fast as possible. Everything to avoid alone-time with Logan. He grabbed his bag and was about to leave when Logan stopped him.

"Hey, Carlos?"

"Yeah?", Carlos took a deep breath, turned around and raised his eyebrows.

"Is everything alright?", Logan asked.

"Of course!", Carlos smiled weakly. Another one of those fake smiles. "Why are you asking?"

"I'm not blind. You have been acting weird around me since I moved out. You can't even look me in the eyes for more than a second."

Carlos looked at the ground.

That he couldn't deny. Since the wedding everytime he looked into Logan's eyes he saw that spark. That spark he used to see when Logan looked at him.. At least Carlos imagined it being there.

Now that spark in Logan's dreamy, dark brown eyes was dedicated to Camille and the happiness she brought him. Realizing he wasn't the person who made Logan that happy just hurt too much.

"See! That's exactly what I'm talking about.", Logan waved a hand at Carlos which made him immediately look back up. "You know.. I'm really worried about you.."

Worried? About him? Carlos couldn't help but smile a bit. Logan was so cute..

"So I was thinking.. we haven't done anything together since.. I don't know.. way too long if you ask me... How about tomorrow we'll bring back good old times?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Anything you want. You're the sad one.", Logan gave him a crooked smile and Carlos had to smile back. His smile was so contagious.

"I'll think about it and call you later, okay?"

"Alright then."

* * *

><p>"OH MY GOD! This is perfect!", Jennifer jumped off her bed in excitement after Carlos told her what just had happened at the gym.<p>

"I don't know.. should I really meet up with him?" Jen hit him on his shoulder. "OW. JEN! You really need to STOP HITTING ME!", Carlos complained, rubbing the part she just hit.

"And you really need to stop being so stupid!", she rolled her eyes and sat down next to him on his bed. "Carlos, the last few weeks you only have been thinking about Logan. Day and Night. And now that guy you love tells you he wants to meet up with you ALONE and you think about not going. SERIOUSLY?"

Jennifer was right. Though Carlos prefered just living his 'forever-alone' lifestyle more than actually being confronted with the one he loved. Since Logan was unreachable for him right now what was the point in meeting up anyway. It would just frustrate him more than he already was.

"So how will you tell him?", Jen asked out of nowhere.

"Tell him what?", Carlos raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Are you really that stupid or just acting?", she rolled her eyes again and sighed. "Tell him how you feel, Carlos.."

"WHAT? I'm not telling him that!"

"Why not?"

"Why not? Seriously, Jen?"

Now she was the one who's acting stupid. What should the result of that be? Logan will never feel the same way about him and he knew that.

Moreover, he's married. MARRIED. And if he told him, he would never be able to be around Logan again. Not even for vocal trainings or anything.. and that would mean the end of Big Time Rush.

Jen sure knew about all of that. Carlos told her about a billion times up to this point.

But she always replied: "What if you're wrong. What if he actually felt that way all along... What if you and him really could become a happy couple after all."

Yeah. _What if_.

"Go call Logan. Tomorrow you'll meet up with him here in our house. I'll be out with the girls and you two can do whatever you want here... okay.. that sounded kinda inappropriate.. but you got the gist.", she smiled and handed him his cellphone.

"Okay.. Okay.. But I won't tell him _you-know-what_."

"We'll see about that.", she winked and Carlos started calling Logan.

"Hey, Logie?.. yeah.. I thought about it.. how about we meet up tomorrow?.. here at our ho- uhm.. your old home. suure... see ya then."

He hung up and gave Jen a questioning look.

„Everything will work out fine.", she said knowing exactly what was going on in her friend's head. „Don't think about all the stuff that has happened the last few months. It's just Logan, right?"

"Just Logan.." Carlos repeated.

She was right. It was no big deal to hang out with his best friend...

who he's desperately in love with...

and who's married since four weeks...

man, this is messed up.


	4. No one could replace you

Carlos nearly spend 1 hour in front of his closet thinking about what to wear when meeting Logan. Too good looking and Logan might know what's going on. The lazy look and Logan will think he doesn't mean anything to him. Gladly there was Jennifer who helped him out with this. It only took her one minute to find the perfect outfit for him - the purple sweat jacket with stripes he almost wore every week, black pants and a matching t-shirt. "So I gotta go now. Have fun!", she was standing in their room-door watching Carlos who was still looking sceptically in the mirror. "Don't worry. Okay? Everything's gonna be alright. You look perfect! Man up, Carlos! And remember: It's only Logan." Carlos nodded and Jen left immediately almost bumping into Logan who was already standing at the front door carrying two pizza boxes. "Oh sorry, Logan. I'm kinda late! Carlos is inside. Byeee." "Okay thanks. bye.", he replied and went into his old home.. nothing's really changed in there. The kitchen was still how it used to be and so was the living the room. Though it was a bit too quiet. Usually there was noise all around the house. If it was one of them singing, James and Kendall fighting over the most random stuff or just the TV playing some reality show they laughed their butts off about. But today.. he couldn't hear a thing. "Carlos? You here?", he asked putting down the boxes on the counter of the kitchen. "Hey..", Carlos replied coming out of their old room. "Sorry, i didn't hear the door bell- ...how did you even come-?" "oh Jen left the door open." "oh okay..", only now he realized the pizza boxes lying on the counter right behind his friend. "oh my god! You brought food?" "You didn't think I would show up here without bringing something to eat, did you?", Logan smiled and opened the boxes. "Sweet!", Carlos replied excited. "You know I was starving actually." "You're always starving." "HEY!.. okay... kinda true.", he laughed and took one piece of pizza out of the box. "So Jen's living here now?", Logan asked while also beginning to eat. Carlos nodded. "You can take a look at our room. I'm sure you won't recognize your old side anymore. It's all pink now.", he said with his mouth full. Logan laughed. "You know Camille would kill you now for speaking before finishing eating." "But Camille's not here..", Carlos pointed out the obvious. "Tonight's not about her. But you and me.. bringing back the good old days, right?" "Right." And for once Carlos wished the smart boy would've actually listened to what he said for 100 percent 'cause no matter what they did or talked about that night somehow Logan always knew how to connect it with Camille. Camille here. Camille there. Not that the fact of them being married wasn't hurting enough. No. Logan had to rub Carlos' nose in it. And at some point that night he just couldn't take it anymore..

Carlos and Logan were sitting on the couch playing their fave video game as they always did and normally this would only contain some wordfights, fun and laughter.. But then Logan came up with his lately not-so-good ideas while they were playing: "Hey what if we make a video game night again soon with the guys? I kinda miss that." "Yeah, me too. We can ask Kendall and James tomorrow at vocal training and set a date.", Carlos suggested. "How about we'll mix things up a little?" "What do you mean?", he raised an eyebrow. "Well I thought we could invite the girls, too, and we team up with them like Kendall&Jo, James&Zoey or whoever he's dating right now, Me&Camille and You&Jennifer." "Wait?.. what? Since when is Camille interested in video games?" "Well.. I bought the game for me again and Camille kept playing it with me. Seems like we're actually a really good team.", Logan smiled. But this time Carlos couldn't smile back. He just stared at him angrily. How could he even have an idea like that. It was their game. Not Camille's. Why did she have to take everything from him? Logan replaced him like he was nothing. Gawd. This was all too much. He threw the controller to the floor, stoop up from the couch and made his way to his room. "What's wrong with you now again, Carlos?", Logan even seemed a bit annoyed. "Seriously? What's wrong with ME? What's wrong with YOU?" "Huh?", he seemed really confused. "You know, I'm fine with this oh-we're-so-happy-and-everything's-perfect-in-our-cute-little-world scenario you have with Camille. But now you're even teaming up with her in OUR GAME? This was our thing!" "You're seriously mad about that?.. it's only a game.. and we don't have to team up with the girls if you don't want to.." "It's not only that! You're replacing ME with HER! In like everything!" "No, I'm not!" "Yes you are! Just look at facts, Logan! The whole night you kept talking about HER. How amazing she is, what a good best friend she is and how good of a listener she is. And I could list tons of other things right now. But you know them better than I do. Honestly, I'm sick of your talks about Camille! This night should be about US.. about OUR friendship and the only thing you did was telling me how happy you are with Camille now. AWESOME. REAAALLY. I knew that before! And if you're so happy with her than why did you even come here? Go live your perfect life with Camille! You know where the door is right? Just go through it and leave me alone with my totally messed up lovelife, okay? I don't need someone like you around me!", he hoped Logan would follow his suggestion and just leave. But instead he only just sat there on the couch with a really shocked look in his eyes and didn't know how he should reply to Carlos' speecch. . "I'm sorry..", he looked down to the ground. "I never wanted to make you feel bad with my stories about Camille.. and please.. never feel like I would replace you with her.", Logan stood up from the couch and walked up to his best friend. "Noone could replace you, Carlos." He smiled at him and gave him a hug. "Logan... I.. I.. was wrong.." He pulled softly away from the hug and looked his soulmate right in the eyes. "I do need someone like you around me.", he smiled and Logan replied with smile that was even bigger than the one before. And maybe it was only incidence of light in that moment but Carlos finally saw that blink in Logan's eyes again which he had missed for months. Maybe Jen was really right. Maybe he shouldn't give up yet. Maybe there's still hope for them. Suddenly their moment was interrupted by a turning key at the front door. Jen was back home. "Oh hey guys. Logan you're still here?", she gave Carlos a questioning look but got no response. "Hasn't Camille called you yet? She said she would right away when she gets ho-" And like she knew that they were talking about her in that moment Logan's phone began to ring. "Don't you wanna answer it?", Carlos asked and pointed at his phone. "Yupp.", he took his phone and gave it to Jen. "Tell her I won't come home today." Jen and Carlos looked confused at each other. "Tonight's all about us.. our friendship. not her, right?", Logan smiled at Carlos, went back to the couch and grabbed a controller. "Yeah.. Right.." "So..? You're coming or what?", he asked holding Carlos' controller up in the air. Carlos didn't need to be asked that twice, jumped over the couch and sat down right next to Logan. He was really glad Logan wasn't mad at him for what he said before and actually understood him there. And somehow that night he got the feeling that he might be wrong after all. He didn't lose him forever. There was still hope and even if it's little. It's still there. Hope dies last, right?...


	5. I LOVE YOU not him

For about 2 weeks Logan kept letting down Camille to spend more time with his best friend. He knew Carlos would need him now though he didn't really know why it was so difficult for him to let Logan move out of their room as Jen's here now and Kendall and James were still living there as well. Camille was getting kind of pissed because Logan barely had time for her and cancelled every date she set. The first night's she was acting all cool about it until that one sunday where Logan let her down for the 14th time in a row. She tried to reach him on his iPhone but he ignored her calls or let Jen answer. So she came over to the boys' old home. Jen opened the door. "Oh hey, Camille. What's up?", she smiled. "Nothing, really.", she gave her a fake smile and went into the living room of the BTR-house without any invitation. Logan and Carlos noticed her and looked up from their video game. "Camille.. hey.. what are you doing here?", Logan interrupted the silence. "We need to talk.", she glanced at him. "Now? Can't we talk later?" "No.. NOW!", she responded. Logan stood up from the couch gave Carlos a confused look and left with her.

"Oh wow.. Now she's jealous.", Jennifer laughed due to the fact there never has happened anything romantic between the two boys at their meetings. "Haha.", he threw a pillow at her and missed her which made her laugh even harder. "Why should she be jealous?" "Logan's spending more time with you than with his own wife, okay? I would be jealous!", she sat down next to him on the couch cross-legged. "You would-?" "Totally!" "And with the background information I have I would even kill you if I was Camille!" Carlos looked at her wide-eyed. "That was a joke, Carlos.", she smiled and he was relieved again. Only now Jen realized that she still had Logan's phone in her trouser pocket. "Oh shit. I'm gonna bring it to him.", she wanted to jump up but Carlos stopped her. "No wait. I will do that." "okay..?... ooooooh", she replied with a flirty look and gave him Logan's phone. "Yeah really funny." He got up and opened the front door. "Have fun!", Jen joked. "Yeah. Yeah. Shut up.", he replied sarcastically with a wave of one hand and closed the door behind him.

To his surprise the door to Logan's and Camille's home was wide-opened. Usually Camille would never leave the door open. She's way too scared of thieves and stuff like that. They must really fight. Therefore Carlos got goosebumps while standing in their yard staring at the door and the shadows behind the first window running up and down. Definitely a fight. He sneaked into their house - for the first time ever actually.. this wasn't at all how he imagined that to happen lol - through the hallway until he could here Logan's voice. They needed to be in that room. Carlos slowly opened the door until the gap was big enough so he could see them. Fortunately, they didn't notice him so he could watch them and listen to every word they were saying. Logan was sitting on the bed and Camille was standing right in front of him just finishing some argument until Carlos could finally follow the discussion with Logan's part. "You're seriously overreacting, Camille! Okay, then I didn't spend the last two weeks with you.. but what about the last two years? I barely spent time with Carlos except for the nights of talk in our room. That's why it's so difficult for him to move on from the fact I moved out, I guess. He needs me now!" "He sees you everyday! You have dance practices, interviews, photoshoots, everything together." "Yeah but that's different! It's Big Time Rush.. Not just me and Carlos." "So Carlos' more important to you than I am?" "NO." "You know, this is messed up. If I didn't knew it better I would think you would be cheating on me with him." "WHAT? So now that you're running out of arguments you're saying Carlos and I are gay. Well thanks for that!" "Okay, I'm sorry.. but I- I'm afraid of losing you, okay?" "Because of that?" "Yeaaah.. I mean it's not just anyone..It's Carlos. He knows you better than I do and if there were feelings... I don't know..." "Camille.. You don't have to be worried..", he got up from the bed, walked towards her and held her face in his hands. "Carlos is my best friend, okay? There's nothing to worry about. I LOVE YOU. not him!" And when they leaned in for a recociliation-kiss Carlos closed the door slowly again. His eyes were filled with tears and something inside of him just died while hearing those word's coming out of Logan's mouth. He just wanted to get outta here and started walking fast, almost running and though still trying to be as quiet as could be. But because of the blurry view he had from the tears it was no wonder this wasn't going to work and he ran against a table. The vase fell down on the floor and broke to pieces. "Shit.", he whispered already hearing the door of their bedroom being opened and Carlos started running as fast as he could. A few blocks further he made a quick look behind him and saw Logan running after him. " Carlos? Is this you? Hey! WAIT!", Logan shouted and Carlos slowed down his run to realize he now stood there right in front of his own home. "So close..", he said exhausted while leaning against a light post and trying to catch breath. Not so easy when you just were about to cry and had a in his opinion way too long run, Carlos realized. Finally Logan came up to him. "Hey what are you doing?", he asked not looking any better than Carlos except for the fact he wasn't teary-eyed. Why should he be? He didn't lose the love of his life forever right there. "Did you cry? Carlos what's wrong?", he tried to make eye contact with his friend who was constantly looking to the ground. "What's wrong?", Carlos looked him right in the eye and somehow he forgot about the run and how he exhausted he actually was. For once he just wanted to speak out to Logan. "I've heard your and Camille's fight!" "You spied us out?" "Nooo. I was there to bring you your stupid phone.", he took Logan's phone out of his pocket and threw it at him. Gladly for his iPhone he caught it. "But why did you cry? What's wrong?" "You really want to know what's wrong?", he asked and Logan replied with nodding. "Well.. EVERYTHING. Everything's wrong!" "What are you talking about?" "Camille.. YOU.. THAT wedding.. It's all WRONG..", he felt his eyes tearing up again. "and I've heard what you said.. I know you.. don't love me...but..." "Carlos..", Logan already knew in which direction his friend's speecch would go and tried to stop him with giving him a begging look. But this time Carlos couldn't hold it beg any longer. "I... I do, okay?.. I love you. and I've tried to hide for YEARS now. But I.. I just can't anymore.." Logan looked down to the ground. He had no idea what to say. His friend had just opened his heart to him and now? What was he supposed to do? "Hey...", Carlos made a step closer to him and put one hand on his shoulder. "Don't look like that. I mean there's something good about this whole night. At least now I know I have to give up on this. There's no need to fight for us anymore. You're happy and I can be happy, too. Well not right now.. But I can..", he tried to look strong, gave him one of his many fake smiles and was about to go to the BTR-house when suddenly he felt Logan's hand on his wrist hlolding him back. "Wait..", he still looked to the ground. "What if..", he begann. God. How much Carlos hated those two words. Jen has tortured him with them since the wedding day. Now Logan was looking back up again right into his eyes. They're were standing right infront of each other and though he hated those two words he was really curious in which way Logan's "what if" would lead. "What if...", he repeated. "What if I don't want you to give up." "Wh-What?", Carlos looked at him wide-eyed. What was Logan just saying? If he didn't want him to give up then what does he want from him? He's with Camille. A married guy. He couldn't love him back.. This had to be just a really weird dream. What would that mean for his marriage? And why didn't he tell him did earlier. Or did he interpret to much in this little sentence? Was that one of those jokes of his best friend he just could never find funny? God! Carlos thoughts were going crazy but as soon as he felt Logan's hand on his cheek which made him blush and his friend smiling to the ground as a response, he knew this wasn't only a joke. This was real. Logan looked him deep in the eyes and started to lean in for a kiss. At that moment Carlos heart skipped a beat. But when he felt the smart boy's lips on his own he didn't feel anything but joy. This was way better than any reponse he ever imagined to get from Logan. Carlos thought the best reply to telling him his feelings would be that he said he felt the same way or something. But this.. wow. No words could describe how happy he was. He enjoyed every second of that moment to the fullest until Logan softly pulled away from it and smiled to the ground. The most adorable thing Carlos had ever seen in his opinion. Then the smart boy took a deep breath. "I...", he sighed. "I should go home." Carlos nodded and watched his friend making his way back to his wife. For another half an hour just stood there in the yard completely paralyzed by what just happened, not moving a feet until Jen noticed him standing there and brought him inside. She asked him about a billion times what has happened and why he's so in shock. But Carlos couldn't reply. His thoughts were all with Logan and that kiss. Why did he do that? Did he lie to Camille about not loving him? Or did it just happen on accident? If so this was the most beautiful and perfect accident he had ever discovered.


	6. What's wrong with Logan?

"Taking the offensive. That's all I say to that, Carlos.", Jen suggested. It's been 3 days since the kiss and since then Logan and him didn't exchange a word with each other because Logan was trying to avoid him. He would never admit it. But Carlos knew he did. He didn't blame him though. He was a married man who just kissed his best friend who's desperately in love him. In his position he would probably act the same way. "We kissed! Wasn't that offensive enough?" "Technically, Logan kissed you and you were just standing there enjoying it.. so.. on your part.. definitely not offensive.", she joked. "You know what?" "What?" "You're right! Offensive it is!", he jumped up from his bed determined. "Wait.. You're saying.. You're actually gonna do what I just said? Oh. Em. Gee. That's new!" "You were right with telling Logan about my feelings. If I listened to your suggestions earlier I might have been gone through less pain and stuff.", he smiled at her. "I really didn't know what to do without you." "Awwww..", she came over to him and gave him a huge hug. This was the cutest thing Carlos had ever said to her. "CARLOS!" A voice shouted out of nowhere and interrupted their hug. It was James. "Dance practice!", Carlos said, pulling away from Jen and rushing to the door. "Have fun, guys!", Jen shouted after them and closed the door.

Dance practice began pretty normal. Kendall, James and Carlos gave their best. But Logan seemed really absent. On top of that he always used to be the worst dancer of them all so his absence didn't stay in the dark for the coach for long. "Okay. Okay. What's that?", the coach interrupted their dancing, turned off the music and pointed at Logan who was clearly out of breath after that practice. "Not that your dancing isn't the greatest in general. But today..What's wrong with you?" With that sentence Logan looked at Carlos for a second. Too short for anyone else to notice. But Carlos now knew the reason for his friend's behaviour. "Are you trying to be a worse dancer than before. 'cause then congratulations! mission accomplished!" Logan shook his head and started to leave the gym. "Oh great! And now you're leaving? That's not really a good teamplayer, right? Now the others won't be able to-" But Logan didn't listen to a word the coach said anymore and slam the gym door behind him. "Maybe we should just take a little break, calm down and practice more afterwards.", James suggested totally confused about Logan's behaviour. Never had he seen the smart boy just leaving them behind like that. Noone ever had. "Are you gonna try to talk with Logan?", Kendall looked at Carlos. "You know him best." Carlos nodded in response and walked out of the gym. It didn't take long to find his best friend as he was just sitting there in the changing room looking down to the ground all thoughfully and kind of desperate, too. When Carlos came into the room, he looked up qucky and then back down again. Obviously he didn't want to talk with anyone at that point. But Carlos didn't mind. Offensive it is, he repeated in his head. "Hey..", Carlos broke the silence and sat down on the bench opposite to the one Logan was sitting. "Why were you just acting like that?", he asked though he knew the answer already. Logan didn't reply a word.. he just sat there staring at the ground. "Don't you think we should talk about this?" No reply. "You said you didn't want me to give up on us. And that's exactly what I'm doing right now. Not giving up." Still: No reply. "Dammit, Logan! I opened my heart to you that night. You can't just kiss me and then never talk to me again. I want to understand, okay? Why did you do this? What does it mean..? I don't know just.. everything." Logan looked up to his friend. "I just- I don't understand anything.. why.. why now..? this. I-..", Logan stumbled. "I wished I could answer you these questions, Carlos.. I wished I could understand what this was supposed to mean but honestly I have no idea... I just need.. fresh air.. I'm gonna go for a walk." "Okayy..", Carlos responded still having no clue about anything. Why couldn't Logan just spit it out. Whatever it was that he couldn't tell him yet..

"Wait? What?", Jen was on the phone with Carlos. She just had arrived at home from the grocery store carrying bags with tons of food in her hands and trying to open the door. "So you did vocal practice without him?" "Yeah. He didn't show up for 2 hours." "That's a loooong walk", she laughed and finally managed to open the door. "Definitely. I feel bad all the time. I mean this is kinda my fault, right?" "No it's not. It's his own. HE kissed YOU." "Yeah but-" "No buts, Carlos", Jen interrupted him, put the grocery bags on the counter and was on her way to their room. "You didn't do anything wrong. Logan should just tell you what's going. It's not fair to leave you hanging there like that. I mean seriously who does-", she stopped for a second noticing someone sitting on her bed. "thaat... uhm.. Carlos?" "Hmm?" "You're on your way home right?" "Yes I'll be there in a few minutes. Why?" "Just.. hurry up.", she said and hung up on him. "How did you come in here?" "I still have my old keys.", Logan replied holding up his keys. "Sorry.. am I not welcome here anymore?" "No. You're always very welcome, Logan. But just.. not on my bed, please?", she noticed that he still was wearing his gym clothes which looked reeeally sweaty. Ugh. How disgusting. "Oh okay." Logan stood up and sat down on Carlos' bed. "I'm sure you're more welcome on that bed.", she joked. Logan raised an eyebrow. "You know?" "I knew way before you knew. I'm pretty much Carlos' advice column. And I don't wanna brag or something but I'm actually really good at it.", she flipped her hair back and laughed. But after taking a look at Logan who was all thoughtfully just like in the gym before she stopped immediately and sat down next to him on Carlos' bed. "So..." "So?" "Do you wanna talk about it?" "Actually I wanted to talk with-" "Yeah, Carlos, of course..", she interrupted him and Logan nodded in response. For the next 5 minutes they just sat there on Carlos' bed. Not saying a word to each other. Pure akwardness. Until finally Carlos ran into his and Jen's room interrupting the silence. "Jen. what's going on I really got worried when you just hung u-", only now he realized who was sitting next to his friend on his bed. "What are you doing here?", he turned to Logan. "I think I should leave you two alone with this.", Jen stood up from Carlos' bed and left their room patting him on the back. When his best girl bud had gone outside, he closed the door and immediately glanced at Logan. "What were you thinking? Seriously! I get that you're confused but that's no reason to just leave our training and don't show up for hours. I thought you were the smart one!" "I thought so, too...", Logan sighed. "But nothing of this is smart at all." This wasn't how Logan had planned his future to be like. Everything should've been perfect after their wedding. He wanted his happily ever after. But this didn't even last for 1 month. Why did he do this? Why did he risk losing everything he ever wished for for just one kiss? Logan asked himself these questions all over again. For hours he was walking through the streets and kept thinking about him and Camille and Carlos.. until he finally knew why this had happened...


	7. 3 words 8 letters

Carlos just stood in his and Jen's room with crossed arms glancing at his best friend who was looking constantly to the ground, still sitting on his bed. None of them made a sound for minutes that felt like hours. Carlos knew that if he didn't say anything Logan sooner or later would speak up 'cause he hated this akward silence. His point was proven when Logan finally gathered all his courage to say what was on his mind. "I kept thinking today.. about everything.. what I've done and what this means now and.. honestly I still have no idea.. bu-" "Well that's just great! Tell me something I don't know.", Carlos interrupted him and rolled his eyes. "Would you let me finish first, Carlos?", Logan finally looked up to his friend grinning at his friend's impatience. "Sure..", Carlos sighed. Logan stood up and took a step closer to Carlos. "Those feelings you were talking about that night..", Logan paused. "I... I had them, too." All of the hopes Carlos had just broke into a billion pieces. "had..", he repeated sadly and looked down to the ground. Logan noticed how heartbroken Carlos was in that moment and took his hand. "I've had them forever. I just didn't know if you felt the same way.. and then.. when I thought you'd never feel the same way about me I gave the relationship with Camille another chance and moved on.." Carlos still looked down to the ground. He couldn't look into his best friend's beautiful brown eyes for the next words he had to say.. if he did he'd probably burst into tears and he didn't want to be weak one again. Logan always made him weak. "How could you ever think I would not feel that way about you, Logie. I've loved you forever. And that feeling will never go away." Logan opened his mouth but no words came out. How was supposed to reply to that? There was no logical way to deal with feelings. No statistics or polls would help here. The smart boy was pretty lost. But seeing Carlos heartbroken like that he finally found the right words to say. "Carlos, I...", Logan held his hand tighter. "I still.. have those feelings." Carlos eyes widened and he looked up to his friend. "I thought they were gone. I thought when I got married everything I ever felt for you would just disappear and I could have that perfect relationship with Camille. But I can't and I never will be able to have that.. when you told me that you loved me. Everything was back immediately. All this time I just tried to deny the fact that I still..", Logan paused another time and looked to the ground again. Carlos let go of Logan's hand and leaned in for hug. "You don't have to say it, Logie", he whispered in his ear. "I know.." Logan took a deep breath, pulled away from their hug softly and gave Carlos one of those crooked smiles he couldn't stand. They were just too perfect. Logan was just too perfect. "I love you.", Logan smiled even more while saying it. Carlos couldn't believe those words where actually coming out of his best friend's mouth. All this time when they were standing this close to each other Carlos tried to hold him back. All these years trying to fight that desire to just to lean forward to Logan and kiss him. After those beautiful 3 words, he couldn't fight it anymore. He didn't care about anything in that moment and just leaned forward to kiss his friend just like Logan kissed him the other night. It felt like the world stopped for a second when their lips touched again. Logan's lips matched perfect on his. Just for this moment he had everything he had ever wanted until reality crashed his mind and he immediately pulled away from the kiss. "I'm sorry.", Carlos cheeks turned lightly pink when he realized what he just had done. "Never apologize for kissing me, Carlos..", Logan rolled his eyes. "There's nothing to apologize for." He smiled which made Carlos grin back immediately. Though Logan's expression changed in the next moment and turned into a sad and depressed look again. He took a step backwards and let himself fall down on Carlos' bed. "I have to tell her.", he run his fingers through his hair when he faced the situation he was in again. Carlos eyes widened and he sat down next to him. "Logie, no. You can't do that! It was only a kiss.. or two.. but you can't just throw everything away because of that! She'll leave you! You love Camille!" Logan nodded. "Yeah.. Yeah, I do. But.. I love you, too.", Logan stated as if it was the most obvious thing ever. Those three words still left Carlos speechless. He had no idea how to response to them. He knew he should've stopped Logan. He should've said that all of this wasn't worth ruining his relationship with Camille. If he only knew what he could've stopped from happening with those few sentences already that night Carlos would've said them. But that night he was way too egoistic and let Logan go to Camille. He wanted him so badly. He didn't even think about the consequences. And those consequences should be even worse than Carlos could've imagined when he watched his friend making his way to destroy everything the smart boy had ever wished for...


	8. IT'S MY LOGAN

"OH EM GEE. THAT'S AH-MAZING.", Jen jumped up excitedly from her chair. But when she noticed that Carlos was looking all thoughtfully to the counter in front of them not feeling the excitement his best girl bud did feel at that point she stopped jumping immediately. "What's the problem? Why aren't you happy? Isn't this all you wanted. You finally heard those three words from the person you love." Carlos nodded. This had been one of the best and worst moments in his life. It's been about 4 hours since Logan had gone to Camille. He still couldn't get over the fact he might have ruined his best friend's love life forever with just 3 simple words. "Yeah, of course. But still he's married and he-" But his line of argument was interrupted by a ringing sound.. it was Carlos' phone. "Hello?", he picked up. "She broke up with me." Carlos gave Jen a confused look. "Who's there? Logan?... Is this you?" "What k-kinda question is that.. of course it's me-he..", Logan stuttered. Carlos could hear that Logan wasn't in his best condition. He probably had cried a lot and from the sound of his voice he could swear there was something else going on as well. "Are you drunk?", Carlos stated out of the blue. "Yeaaaahh... but chill, mom. it was only beer.", he joked. "How much beer?" "Carlos, it's only beer." "HOW MUCH?" "I don't know.. a few.. I didn't count, okay?" Carlos eyes widened. Logan Mitchell wasn't the guy who didn't count. He loved to count.. Everything. Everyday. That's what made him who he is. PLUS he would never drink more than one beer.. Even on his own brithday parties he only drank non-alcoholic drinks. "Okay. Logie. Where are you? I'm gonna pick you up and we'll talk about this whole thing, kay?" "No need to pick me up. I'm already on my way." "WHAT? YOU'RE DRIVING?" "Carlos, it's cool. I'm almost there. Only a few blocks left." "NOTHING'S COOL! You can't be driving! YOU'RE DRUNK AND UPSET. You are the smart one, remember? You should know that this is not a good combination to drive with!", Carlos shouted at him worried. "Now. Drive to the right. And let me pick you up from there." "That's ridiculous I'm almost there everything's fine." "LOGIE PLEASE DO IT FOR ME; PLEASE! I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO IF SOMETHING'S-", Carlos threw his phone to the ground. "UGHHH...", he moaned. A loud noise had filled his ears while he was trying to get Logan out of this car. Carlos rubbed his ear in pain before he realized what actually just had happened. His face turned pale immediately as soon as he did. "What was that?", Jen asked worried while picking up his phone from the ground and lying it on the counter right in front of her. For a few seconds Carlos just stood there in shock before running to the coat rack and taking his leather jacket. Jen followed him confused. "CARLOS! WHAT'S GOING ON?" "It's Lo-Logan. Camille left him. He got drunk. Was Driving. And now... I don't know.. I just heard this loud sound.. probably a car horn or something.", Carlos shook his head in disbelief. This couldn't be happening for real. This was just a really bad dream he had to wake up to and everything would be alright again. Jen stood there watching her friend lacing his shoes faster than ever before and running out of the house. "WAIT!" Carlos turned around annoyed. " WHAT?" "Where are you going?" "I have to look for him!" "Do you know where he is?" "No." "Then this is ridiculous. It's cold outside and it's dark. There's no way you will find him tonight." He knew that Jen was right. This was ridiculous. But it was the only thing Carlos knew to do in this moment. "Just come back in and wait here.. If something happened Camille will know it and call-" "NO.", Carlos interrupted her. "Jen. YOU have to understand. I can't just sit here and do nothing! Logan's out there.. somewhere.. a few blocks from here.. He told me that! I can't leave him alone there! I CAN'T LET HIM DIE! He's not just anyone, okay? HE'S LOGAN. MY LOGAN. I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!", Carlos teared up a bit. Just one look at those hopeless brown eyes of his and Jen knew that Carlos had to do this and nodded in response therefore. Carlos did the same and ran off.. He still didn't know where to run. He just hoped that somehow his feet will find the way to Logan. Carlos kept running like crazy for about ten minutes no idea what he was actually doing when he finally slowed down completely out of breathe. He stared hopelessly to the ground. "Logan.. where are you?", he looked up to the night sky in hope to find a sign. Maybe he would see a shooting star and wish that he was wrong and Logan wasn't in danger. Though deep down inside he knew the smart boy was. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by noises. He went fastely a few houses further and looked to the street to his left. Carlos eyes widened when the first thing he saw was a huge fire. People were standing in front of the cordon of police. Scared of what was waiting for him behind the crowd he took slowly one step after another.. Still he was 30 feet away from the cordon when he already could notice a familiar car. Carlos didn't move for seconds. As soon as he realized that this was Logan's car who was standing there in flames, completely damaged his whole world fall apart. A tear ran down his face when he finally found the smart boy lying on a stretcher next to the ambulance. It was like a part of Carlos' died in that moment. He didn't want to believe this was real. It couldn't be. Something like that couldn't happen to Logan. Why wasn't he as careful and smart as he used to be that night? What has happened? Was this all because of Carlos and him? Was he the reason the smart boy was lying there bleeding? "No. No. No.", Carlos shook his head. In tears he pushed the other people aside, went through the cordon and ran over to Logan who was lying on a stretcher. Suddenly he was stopped by one of the police officers. "You're not allowed to be here, boy", he stated holding Carlos back. Carlos tried to fight against him. "No, please! Let me go! I NEED TO SEE HIM! I need to make sure he's alright! He's MY FRIEND. PLEASE!", he begged not giving the officer a single look only staring at his best friend who looked all broken and injured at that point. "The doctors have to take care of him now." "Can't I just go with them, please? I need to be there for him!" Carlos looked at the officer desperetaly. "Fine. You can drive with the ambulance to the hospital. But don't make a single sound. and let them do their work." Carlos nodded in response. He waited till the doctors got Logan into the ambulance and followed them afterwards. "You can sit down there.", the nurse pointed at a chair in the corner and they began to doctor his best friend. Carlos looked at Logan. He could feel the pain his best friend had to go through just by looking at him. "Can I..", Carlos paused when he saw one of doctors glancing at him. He knew he wasn't allowed to talk. But all he cared about at that moment was Logan and not some stupid rules. He need to be able to do something. "Can I.. hold his hand?" The doctor nodded and continued his work. Carlos immediately took his best friend's hand. "I'm here, Logie. I won't go anywhere.. everything's gonna be fine. I know it okay?", he thought petting Logan's hand softly. Tears ran down his face. What if not? Carlos shook his head. He couldn't even think that. It was Logan. He would make it through. He had to make it through. And if not.. Carlos wouldn't make it through either...


	9. All my fault

Carlos sat in the waiting room of the hospital. For hours he just stared at the ground. No thoughts were running through his head. All he felt was emptiness. It was like he forgot how to feel. Everything he ever felt contained memories with Logan. That picture of the burning car kept showing up in front of his eyes. Carlos still believed this wasn't reality. This couldn't be reality. Suddenly someone opened the door of the waiting room. " Carlos.", Jen went up to him worriedly and gave him a supporting hug. Though his friend wasn't the only one coming through that door. "How is he?", Camille glanced at Carlos. This was the first time Carlos had seen Camille since Logan told her. He looked to the ground again when he realized that he was the reason why they broke up. The reason Logan got drunk. The reason he forgot thinking and drove that stupid car. Carlos tried to focus again and replied to Camille's question. "He's still in surgery. But the doctor's said the chances are high that he'll make it.." Camille nodded and sat down next to Carlos' seat. Jen tried to break the akward silence that filled the room for a few moments. "Hey.. uhm.. I'm gonna get us some coffee. I'll be right back, okay?" "Hmm..", Carlos replied without even giving his best friend a single look. Jen left the two of them alone in the waiting room. Minutes passed without any of them speaking when Carlos couldn't take it anymore. "Camille.. I'm... sorry..", he apologized. Camille turned to her old good friend and brushed a lock of hair out of her face. "I just can't believe you did this.. I thought you were my friend", she said. "But I am." "Then why couldn't you keep your feelings to yourself? Everything was perfect between me and Logan.", Camille stood up and crossed her arms. "You ruined everything for US." "I never meant to ruin this.. I just.. that's the way I feel.", he looked ashamed to the ground. "Then stop feeling THAT way!" Carlos stood up from his seat in anger. "I'm sorry, okay? I CAN'T CONTROL MY FEELINGS! IF I COULD NONE OF THIS WOULD'VE EVER HAPPENED! It tried to fight my feelings for YOU AND LOGAN. All I ever wanted for him was to be happy! NOTHING ELSE!" "AND HE WAS HAPPY WITH ME. Until YOU had to came up with this whole I Love You Thing!" Jen came back into the waiting room. The first thing to notice both of them screaming at each other. "WHOA. GUYS!", she put the coffee down on a random chair and immediately got between Carlos and Camille. "Easy. Okay? What's going on?" None of them gave Jennifer a reply and just glanced at each other. "Guys?", she tried to get their attention again.. unsuccessfully. "Family or friends of Logan Mitchell?", a doctor interrupted the situation. "Yes.", all 3 of them replied at the same time. "The surgery went great. Mr. Mitchell needs a lot of rest for the next for weeks. He lost a lot of blood and has a serious brain concussion, but he'll be alright.", the doctor stated. All of them nodded in response. "Can we visit him?", Jen asked. The only one being able to talk out of the three at this point. "Yes. But only one by one. Mr. Mitchell is asleep right now though. It's room 103." The doctor left them again and Camille made her way to the door as well. "Where are you going?", Jennifer asked her confused. "Visting my husband, what else?" Carlos eyes widened. "What? No. I wanna visit him first! He's my best friend!" "HE IS MY HUSBAND!" "GUYS! SERIOUSLY?", Jen went in between them again. "YOU HAVE TO STOP THE FIGHTING!" "I have a right to see him. LOGAN IS MY HUSBAND." Carlos looked sadly to the ground. Jen noticed it and could clearly see Carlos' pain from his face expression. "And You, Camille, you practically have broken up with Logan the other night. So he isn't your husband at the moment." "Still on paper." "Doesn't count." "BUT HE LOVES ME!" "well.. YOU HAVE TO FACE THE FACT THAT LOGAN LOVES CARLOS, TOO!" Camille stared shocked at Carlos who was constantly looking to the ground. She didn't know how to reponse to that. Logan told her about the kiss and about Carlos' feelings. This was the first time she heard that Logan felt the exact same way about Carlos. "So...", Jen continued trying to find a solution on who can visit Logan first and found a coin in her pants pocket. "That'll work.", she grinned contentedly. "Head or Tail?", she asked Camille. "Head." "Alright. If it's head you'll visit him first. Tail means Carlos will." Both friends nodded and Jennifer threw to coin up in the air to catch it a few seconds later. She opened her hands again. "Tail." Carlos finally looked back up. "That means Carlos will visit Logan first. I would say 30 minutes.. and then it's Camille's turn." Camille was fine with Jen's suggestion and took a seat in the waiting room again. Carlos was about to go visit Logan when Jen hold him back. "Hey.. I have an audition early tomorrow so I'll leave now. Kendall & James will be here soon, too. I called them before. So you can drive back home with them then." "Okay." Carlos leaned forward and embraced her. "Thank you.", he whispered. "Anytime."

Carlos barely was able to open the door of Logan's room. He had seen parts of his best friend through the window already. It hurt too much seeing him lying there like this. Especially when Carlos still had the feeling this happened because of him. After a few moments he finally gathered enough courage to push down the doorhandle. He took one step after another. The closer he got to Logan the more guilt he felt inside. Carlos' big brown eyes were filled with tears. His best friend looked so damaged, so shattered. Carlos sat down on a chair next to Logan's bed and took his hand just like he did when he was in the ambulance before.

"Logie, I'm so sorry.. This is all my fault." Tears ran down Carlos' face. He looked ashamed to the ground. "If I never told you how I felt you wouln't be here.. You wouldn't be in this condition. You would still live your perfect life with Camille. I've been selfish. I knew how Camille would react if you told her about what happened.. But I didn't even try to stop you. I wanted her to leave you. I wanted us to be together. That was wrong. I know that now. All of this was a sign, right?", he looked at his friend trying to get a response. But Logan didn't move. "That moment she left you and we were finally able to be together you lost it compeltely. I'm not right for you, Logie. I never wanted you to get hurt. I.. I love you and therefore I gotta do what's best for you. And if it's Camille.. then it is what is." The rest of the time he had left before it was Camille's turn to visit Logan, Carlos just spent with holding his best friend's hand and watching him. This was the only way he could give Logan energy.. he hoped.

A knock on the door made Carlos look up from his injured friend. He stood up from his seat and Camille gave him a small smile. "Carlos..", she said softly. "I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have said those things before.. I was just.. worried and.." "Disappointed.", Carlos finished her sentence. "Yeah.." "It's okay.. I understand why you acted that way.. I would've done the same in your position." Camille smiled at him once again and then turned to her husband. Carlos closed the door behind him and watched both of them through the half-opened window shades of Logan's room. Leaning against the hospital wall he stared at the relationship he had broken apart. Camille was sitting in the exact same position as Carlos was before, holding her husband's hand. Suddenly Camille's face expression lightened and Carlos took a step closer to the window. She leaned over to Logan and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He woke up. Logan woke up. For a second Carlos expression lightened as well because of that fact.. But as soon as he realized that he won't be able to be next to Logan and won't be able to embrace him right now his smile faded away immediately. Carlos put his hand on the cold glass of the hospital window and stared at both of his friends. He didn't know what to feel. Part of him was happy to see his best friend awake again.. The other part realized how happy Logan was seeing Camille right next to him. "He's happy.. that's all that counts.", Carlos told himself multiple times in his mind. Only now Logan turned his head to the hospital window noticing Carlos standing there. He gave him the best smile he could in his condition. Carlos smiled back, turned away from his best friend's room slowly and made his way back to the waiting room. He had to let go. It was the only way that at least one of them could be happy in the end..


	10. Dear Logan

It's been 2 weeks since Logan had that car accident. Things changed. Kendall was about to move in with Jo. But more importantly Jen got an epic role in a movie which included her moving to Germany for 4 years. She would leave tomorrow morning. Therefore everything was packed already and Carlos & her waited for Kendall and James to come back from rehearsals and help them with the boxes. Carlos couldn't believe his best girl bud was about to leave for that long. Jen was the last thing he had to hold onto after the whole story with Logan. But now that she would be gone as well he had nothing. He was all alone. Logan and him haven't spoken since the night he had the accident. For Carlos it was for sure: Camille gave him another chance and this time Logan wouldn't mess it up. He understood that his best friend was on distance for that few weeks.. There was no need to be around a person who loves you if they don't love you back at some point. Plus Logan couldn't be at vocal trainings or dance practices. He still needed rest. Carlos' thoughts went crazy and he let himself fall down on his bed. Jen noticed her best friend's exerted face expression and sat down next to him lying one of her hands on his shoulder. Carlos sighed. "I thought it would be easier.. to get over him, you know?" Jen nodded. "I know.." "I just wished there was something that made me forget the way I feel about him." Jen leaned back on Carlos' bed and took a deep breath. "Okay.. uhm..", she cleared her throat. "There's a way.. I guess." Carlos looked at her curiously. "I never told you about this.. Two years ago I was madly in love with a guy.. it doesn't matter who he was.. but when he fell in love with someone else I just gave up. I knew that we weren't supposed to be together. So I tried to forget about him - about my feelings.. and therefore I wrote them down." "Wrote them down?", Carlos repeated her words confused. "Yes.. I just wrote him a letter.. Figuratively speaking I put my feelings in those words and never let them there for good.. I never sent it, of course.." "Did it help?" "It did.. at least a bit. Time will do the rest." Jen got up from his bed and went to a desk picking a pencil and paper. "Here.", she gave it to Carlos. "Just try it. You have nothing to lose right?" "Right.." Jen left him in their room and Carlos began to write. _"Dear Logan.."_

It was way more complicated than Carlos thought to write down his feelings. He didn't want the words to come out wrong. He wanted the letter to be perfect. Even though no one would ever read it.. With this letter Carlos would put an end to the relationship to Logan once and for all. Therefore these words where the most important words he had ever written down in his whole life. _"Love, Carlos. _SWEET! Finally Done." He jumped up from his bed excitedly and got into the living room where Jen was sitting watching some random talk show. When she noticed her best friend grinning all over the place she couldn't help but smile back. "So you're done?" "Yupp.", he sat down next to her. "So... what about the moving stuff?" "James and Kendall are almost done with bringing my stuff to the car. I guess there are only some boxes in our room left.. I'm gonna check that. now." Decisively Jennifer stood up from the couch and made her way up to their room. "Hey!", Carlos shouted after her. "Uhm.. do you know where I can find an envelope for this?", he held his letter up in the air demonstratively and raised his eyebrows. "I guess there should be some upstairs.", she gave him a smile and turned around again. Carlos laid his letter on the coffee table where already a few fan letters were lying and got upstairs.

"Gawd." James let himself fall on the couch of the BTR house. "I hate packing. I swear to god I can't see another stupid box ever again." "Well you know that me and Jo are gonna move next-" "Shut it.", James interupted his friend. "Just 'cause you two HAVE to move together." He rolled his eyes. "If you had a girlfriend and you were together as long as me and Jo were you'd understand." James glanced at him. "Newsflash. I DO have a girlfriend."

"Really?", Kendall raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Yes. really!" "What's her name?" "Marina." "Mhhmm.", the blonde nodded carelessly. "And for how long have you two been together? One day.. or.. maybe even two?", Kendall joked. "4 weeks.", James got from the expression of his friend that he still wouldn't believe him and rolled his eyes once again. He took a random paper from the coffee table right in front of him, rolled it together and pointed with it alerting at his best friend. "It's true, okay?" "Then why haven't I met her yet?" "Cause I didn't want to make a big deal out of this." "James.. you ALWAYS brag with your girlfriends!" James nodded slowly. "I know. But this time it's different... She's different", James looked at the paper in his hands thoughtfully and rolled it open again. " When I'm with her I feel comfortable. I never had this feeling with someone else before. She's not just one of those girls I only want to spend the night with. She's the girl I want forever with. This sounds crazy right? But I have a feeling that were meant for each other. You know when you find this one person you think you can anything with? And who understands you no matter what-" Kendall interrupted his best friend's speech and pointed at the paper in James' hands. "What is that?" "Dear Logan...", James laughed. "Probably got into our fanmails by accident." "We should give it to Logan then." "Or maybeee.." Kendall raised an eybrow. "Maybe?" "Maybe we could read it first. I bet it's hilarious." Kendall shrugged his shoulders in agreement and got behind James and his friend began to read the letter: "Dear Logan, I don't even know where to begin-" "Hey, guys! There are only two more boxes in my room and then we're-" "PSSSH.", Kendall and James told her at the same time. "What?", Jen smiled confused. "We're reading a fanletter for Logan. It's HILARIOUS!" "Continue!"; Kendall demanded eagerly and hit his friend playfully on the shoulder. "Okay..", James cleared his throat and read the lines now in a high, girly voice. Just like he imagined the fangirl to sound like. "Dear Logan, I don't even know where to begin. I would want to tell you so many things I've never been able to say. Three words, eight letters aren't enough to prove my love to you.-" Jen's eyes widened. This wasn't a fanletter. This was CARLOS' letter. As soon as she realized she jumped on Kendall's back. "Jen, what the hell?" "Give me the letter, James!" "WHAT? WHY?" "'cause.. just... CAUSE!" Kendall managed to get her off his back and hold her arms tight so she wasn't able to grab the letter. Jennifer tried to fight him as best as she could. But she wouldn't be able to stop James' from reading this out loud. She was too weak and Kendall was unbelievably strong for those skinny arms. "Where was I...?", James went through the letter and found his last sentence again..he was reading in a girly voice again. "to prove my love to you. I love you, Logie. I've loved you from the start and I'll always love you. I know that you and Camille are happy and I know that you and me were never meant to be", James burst out laughing. " This fan is hilarious! Told ya." He pulled himself together and continued reading. "Okay.- And I know that it was wrong telling you how I felt. If I've never said any of this, things between us would be different. You would see me with different eyes. Just like you used to. I miss my old friend. I miss the guy I laughed with for hours. And it's all my fault. Just because I couldn't keep my feelings to myself. You know why I said them? 'Cause something inside of me always told that we're supposed to be together. I'm not sure if this feeling will ever go away-" "What's going on with you guys?", Carlos looked down from the 2nd floor and watched Jen fighting against Kendall and James reading in a really strange voice that he'd never heard from his friend before.. luckily. James kept on reading without even giving him a look. Only Jen saw Carlos up there and looked desperately at him. "this feeling will ever go away. I'm trying to let go. Until the end of time-" Carlos immediately recognized those words. It was his letter. He took the swirly slide and ran over to James but Kendall stopped him from doing so with his free hand which was now grabbing the hood of Carlos' sweater. Fighting was useless. It was too late anyway. They would know. His friends would know. "Until the end of time I will try to fight my feelings so you will get the happiness you deserve. I can't garantuee I will get over you. I'm pretty sure I won't. But I'm trying my best. For you and me. For our friendship. In Love, Carlos... wait...Carlos.?" James eyes widened and Kendall stood there in shock immediately letting go of both of his friends. "Y- You love Logan?", Kendall stuttered and Carlos only gave him a quick nod in response. Jen went over to her best friend and hold his hand supportively. "Why haven't you told us?" Carlos shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't find it necessary.. since Logan is with Camille and we... there never will be a "we"... and I was scared that you", he gave Kendall a quick look and James afterwards. "..might think that I would fall for you, too. Since I would be that gay kid then. And so you wouldn't wanna be friends with me anymore.." Kendall raised his eyebrows. "Never say that, Carlos. We'll always be your friends.", Kendall put own of his hands on Carlos shoulder supportively. "No matter who you fall in love with." Carlos smiled a bit. Kendall's words were the best thing that has happened for weeks. It was good to know he had friends like him and James. Now that Jen was about to leave him as well he couldn't take losing them, too. "How about we go to the cinema to distract you a bit from what just happened?", James suggested. "I'd love that." "Yupp. Good idea! I'm gonna call Jo and ask her if she wants to join.", Kendall took his iPhone out of his trouser pants. "What about Marina? Don't you wanna invite her, too?" James only glanced at the blonde. "Who's Marina?", Carlos asked confused. "Don't you know? Our pretty boy has a girlfriend now. Like.. for real.", Kendall laughed. "Haha. Very funny.", James stated offended and threw a pillow at his friend who was already on the phone with Jo. Carlos smiled at the childish behaviour of his friends. It kinda reminded him of Logan. Everything reminded him of Logan.

Why couldn't he just forget about him already? Why wasn't this easier? "Is everything alright?", Jen asked her best friend worriedly. She always could get it from Carlos' face expression when something was wrong. He shook his head. "No.. But it will be.", Carlos replied. At least Logan's happiness could motivate him to move on. Nothing else counted. Someday - Carlos was sure of that - he would find what Kendall always had with Jo and even James found now. And that thought was the only thing that kept him able to put on a smile for the rest of the night.

"Hello? Anyone here?", Logan closed the door of his old home behind him. "Great. Noone." He sighed. Spontanious visits were never a good idea. He knew it. For weeks he hadn't seen any of them. Only once he wanted to come over spontaniously and of course they're all out. Logan made his way to his old room and looked around slowly. Carlos side of the room hasn't changed at all, but his own side.. it looked so empty. The only thing left was his old bed and the two boxes the guys haven't carried to the car yet standing on it. So many memories showed up in front of his mind just standing in the door sill. A little smile showed up on Logan's lips but immediately faded away when he realized how much had changed. It was way too quiet in here. It's never been quiet when Carlos was around and even though he always said he hated him for distracting him from studying, it was actually what made Logan fall for him. The energy Carlos had was incomparable. It was unique. But since that one - for himself so special - day Carlos changed. He wasn't his Carlos anymore. And he missed that side of him a lot. Logan sighed and got into the living room. He could play a video game until the guys would be back home. There was one thing he had to tell his best friend. One thing he tried to put on hold for days. But he couldn't take it anymore. It had to be done. Once and for all. If he had to wait the whole night for Carlos to come back, Logan wouldn't care. He would wait forever. Even if the waiting time made it even more difficult for him to tell his best friend what he had to say afterwards. Logan grabbed a controller, turned on the TV and threw himself on the orange couch. When he realized that he obviously landed on something else than the couch itself he jumped a seat further and looked at the now crumpled-up paper. Slowly he took it in his hands and took a look at it. His eyes widened when he started reading the first two words. _"Dear Logan..." _


	11. I never should've left

The night passed pretty fast. James and Kendall were out longer and probably slept at their girlfriends places as they weren't home in the morning when Carlos and Jen had to carry those last two boxes to the car on their own. For his best girl bud Carlos went home early as well. He couldn't sleep though 'cause the thought that Jen would leave the next morning kept popping up in his head. He didn't want her to go. But he knew this was everything she ever wanted, so he tried his best to live with the thought he would sleep alone in this room from now on. "Okay.. then.. that's it.", Jen stated after she closed the trunk. She already had said goodbye to the other guys the night before as she knew they wouldn't want to get up at 5 AM just for that - except for Carlos. The only one left to say goodbye to. And this one was more difficult than the other ones. Her eyes were already filled with tears just by looking at her best friend. "I'm gonna miss you soooo much!", she sobbed and leaned in for a hug. "I'm gonna miss you, too." Jen embraced him tighter. "and..I'm sorry, okay?" "For What?" Slowly she let go off the hug. "Well.. that James read your letter out loud." Carlos shook his head. "No it's not your fault. You tried to stop him. Plus, it's probably better this way anyway.." Jen nodded, took Carlos hands and looked him deep in the eyes. "Now before I get in this car YOU have to promise me something!" "Like what?", Carlos smiled curiously. "That you won't fall back into this hole.. That you will be my fun Carlos again?" Carlos nodded slowly and looked to the ground. Like she could read his mind Jen kept on talking. "You're not alone Carlos, okay? You never were and you never will be. You saw that yesterday. Kendall and James will always be there for you and things will go back to normal with Logan, too. I'm sure of that. And if you want to let go of him.. though I still hope that 2 years from now I will go to my mailbox and get an invitation to your wedding with him.. but if you really wanna let go of him I'm sure it'll work out as well." "How can you know?", Carlos widened his eyes in expectation while his friend walked up to the car, opened it and got out a letter from under the passenger seat. "Remember the letter I told you about the other day?", she thrust it into Carlos hands. But he just responded with shaking his head. "No I can't-" "But I want you to read it.", she smiled at him. "Only.. wait until I'm driving off. It's embarassing enough you'll actually read that old thing.", she laughed. "Alright.", he nodded and went for another hug. "You're my best friend, Jen.", he whispered, but Jen shook her head and let go of the hug again. "No, I'm not. But I'm good as second best." She squeezed her best friends ' hand one last time until she really had to leave for her plane. Carlos waved her goodbye watching the car driving off. It felt like a part of him left with her. But it'll be alright. Jen said so. And he tried the best to believe her. Not sure what to expect he stared at the letter in his hands and opened it slowly. When he finally took the letter out his hands began to shake reading the first two words. "Dear Carlos.."

Carlos stood in the parking lot for quite a while after reading this letter. He never saw that one coming. His best girl bud was in love with him. How couldn't he notice? Why didn't he realize? And if he did what would that mean now.. Could he actually have had a happy relationship with Jen like everyone around him does or would he still be desoerately in love with Logan? His thoughts were going crazy and entering the now empty house didn't make it better at all. Logan left. Now Jen. Kendall would move out in a few weeks and it looks like James would do the same soon as well. This house didn't feel like home anymore. It used to be. But now way too much had changed. He ran his fingers through his hair desperately and let himself fall on the orange couch. "I won't fall into this hole... I will be the fun Carlos again.", he closed his eyes and repeated Jen's words multiple times. "I will be the fun..", he yawned. "Carlos again." As soon as the sentence was finished - quiet as could be - Carlos fell asleep.

"Oh oh oh-oh oh. Make it count play it straight-" Carlos moaned and put a couch-pillow over his ear. The annoying sound of their own song had waken him up. Whoever called him he hated that person now. As much as he wanted to go back to sleep now. He was awake. Angrily he looked at his phone. "James.", he glanced at the phone as if it was his friend himself and listened to the voicemail James had left. "Hey, dude. Me & Kendall will be out with the girls the whole day. Not that you wonder where we are since we haven't gotten home by now! Don't worry, mom! Bye." The mail ended with James' laughing like an idiot and Carlos rolled his eyes at message. If James hadn't called him he wouldn't even have recognized they weren't home yet anyway. Only now Carlos realized he practically had slept 10 hours. Wow. "Gosh. I missed lunch!", was the first thought that came to his mind while realizing it was already 3 pm.

He jumped up from the couch, went into the kicthen and searched for something to eat. When he found some pizza from the other day in the refrigerator the biggest smile appeared on his lips. Immediately he warmed over a piece in the micro wave, put it on a plate and sat down on the chair to eat it with lust, until he noticed Jen's letter lying right beside him on the counter which took all appetite he had away again. He stared at the letter for a few moments when he remembered the scene of the other day. These letters are so not cool. He got up from his seat and went up to the coffee table in the living room to grab his letter to Logan. Not sure what to do with it. Throwing it away? Burning it? Or maybe it would really help if he kept it? It did for Jen.. at least she said so. Carlos began looking through the random fangirl letters that where lying on the table. From the first look he couldn't see his own though. But James didn't keep it.. So It had to be here! Dear Kendall. Dear James. Carlos, You're the best! Kendall I love you. Carlos threw all of the letters hectically in random corners. It had to be somewhere. It couldn't just be gone! He heard the door being opened behind him but didn't turn around. Nothing and no one was more important than finding this stupid letter. "Hey!" "Hey, sorry. No time I need to fin-" "Are you looking for this?", the person interrupted Carlos sentence which forced him to take a look at who actually had come into the BTR house. Carlos eyes widened when he saw who held the missing letter in his hands. "You-You..", he stuttered. "You read it?" He went up to Logan and took the letter from him. The smart boy nodded. "Yes. I did." Carlos blushed and shook his head slowly. " You were never supposed to.. this isn't... I... when?" "I was here yesterday I came to.. uhm... can we sit down?" Carlos nodded in expectation and took a seat on the orange couch. Soon followed by his best friend. "So as I said", Logan continued. "I was here the other day. I came because Camille gave me another chance. Though she realized my feelings for you so she told me to make my decision once and for all. I was really trying hard and it was the most difficult decision I ever had to make but.. I came here to tell you that I chose her." Carlos looked sadly to the ground. He knew this was about to come anyway. But hearing it from Logan himself hurt like hell. "Then you weren't here and I wanted to wait for you while playing our video game...", Logan continued. "but I found.. uhm.. this." Carlos blushed even more. This was so akward. "Logie, you were never supposed to read this. I wrote this to forget about you.. or at least to start forgetting about you.. You should never know about this.. this is way too embarassing." Logan's eyes widened. "Are you kidding me? This is the cutest and sweetest letter someone has ever written for me!" Carlos looked back up and smiled at the smart boy. "You think so?" "Totally!" "But..", his smile immediately faded away when he realized why his best friend came to see him in the first place. "You.. chose.. her.." "I did. but then... this letter.. I don't know what to do anymore.", he held his head in his hands desperately. "I'm just as far as I was at the beginning. This is the hardest decision of my life. I wished there was an easy way outta this." "But there isn't an easy way out...", Carlos stated. "Unless... someone makes it easier for you." He took the smart boy's hand and tried to catch eye contact while doing so. When Logan finally looked at him he continued. "And that's what I will do.." "Wh-What? Carlos- I-" "This is my fault in the first place.. If I didn't tell you about my feelings your feelings wouldn't have gotten all mixed up and you could be happy." "But it did happen and-" "and that's why I'm trying to fix it, okay?", Carlos interrupted him. "I love you. And I all I want for you is to be happy.. you know that. You can't decide.. That's okay. So I can help you in making this decision." "But-" "No.. no 'but'.." "What about you?", Logan asked worriedly. "I'll be fine. I told you.. When you're happy I can be happy, too." He held his hand tighter knowing this was all he would get from Logan. This was it. "Don't you think you should go home? The person you love is waiting for you, right?", he slowly let go of his best friend's hand and stood up showing him the way to the door. Logan nodded slowly trying to understand what Carlos just did and followed the direction his friend was pointing at. Carlos watched him leave through the door. His heart was breaking even more with every step the smart boy took. He knew this was the right thing. He had to do it. One of them had to be happy in the end. Destiny never wanted him to be that one. Logan turned around one last time before opening the door. The look on his face just hurt Carlos even more. It made him feel like he did something wrong. "It was the right decision.", he told himself in his head so he was able to at least force a smile for Logan. When his best friend finally left the appartement he couldn't hold back the tears aynmore though. He just stood there staring at the door for a few minutes. Tears rolling down his face. What did he do?...

It was already 9 PM. Usually he would wonder where James and Kendall would be at as they haven't returned home till now. But Carlos couldn't care less. Though he was lying on the couch watching TV since several hours he didn't know what he was actually watching as he kept replaying the scene that happened earlier today with Logan a billion times in his head. He still coulnd't believe what actually happened. He tried to but something inside of him didn't want to realize it. His empty stares at the TV screen where interrupted when the doorbell rang. "Gone for almost 2 days and then not even bringing the keys." Carlos rolled his eyes at Kendall's and James' obliviousness, got up from the couch and opened the door annoyedly. Carlos' eyes widened when he didn't find the two friends he expected standing in front of him. "Hey. Can I come in?", Logan gave him a crooked smile waiting for an answer. Confused Carlos looked at the ground and noticed that Logan was carrying a huge gym bag and a box with random stuff was standing right next to him. He shook his hand slowly in disbelief. "What did you do?" "I did what you told me to." "That's - That's not what I told you!" "Yes it is.", Logan grinned even wider. "I should go home... the person I love is waiting for me. That's what you said, right?" Carlos raised an eyebrow. "Yes...?" "And that's what I'm doing right now, okay?" Logan let the gym bag fall down to the ground and took a step closer to Carlos. He looked into his big brown eyes and laughed when Carlos still was staring at him confused. "Don't you wanna get it or don't you believe me, Carlos?" "I-I can't believe it.. you left Camille? Are you serious? You LOVE HER." "Well.. I do..", Logan took Carlos' hands and looked deeper in his eyes. "But I love you more." Before he could even respond to that Carlos felt Logan's lips on his own. A feeling he thought he would never feel again. The best feeling he ever had. Logan slowly pulled away from the kiss again having the biggest smile Carlos' had ever seen on the smart boy's face. "So can I come in now or what?" Carlos blushed and nodded without even hesitating. "Yeah. Yeah. Sure." "Great!", Logan threw his gym bag over his shoulder and grabbed the box. Before he could enter his old home Carlos stopped him by touching his wrist. "I'm glad you're back." Logan smiled at him. "I never should've left.", he replied. "I love you, Carlitos." "I know.", Carlos replied laughing and pushed his boyfriend softly through the door.

Two years later..

Jen opened the door to her appartement. The movies were going great so far and she basically had the time of her life. Though she missed her best friend like crazy. Skyping and mailing wasn't the same as hanging out with him 24/7. Since Carlos kept her updated about everything she wasn't homesick as much as she normally was. Though there was one thing her best friend kept from her during all these updates. One thing he couldn't tell her right away as he wanted it to be a suprise until Jen finally got a mail. She opened it and two letters fell out. She randomly took the first one and began to read. With every word her smile widened.

Hey, Jen!

I knew you would open this one first. and if you didn't let's just pretend you did, okay? 'cause otherwhise this beginning is really akward and whatever. moving on. When you open this you'll probably wear your "I told you" face expression. But you know what. You really did tell me. You said two years from now I would send you this invitation. I didn't believe you. Though it's actually happening and honestly I'm happy you were right. I'm not only writing this letter to invite you to this event.. also I wanna thank you with all my heart. Jen, without you none of this would've ever happened and I would give you the biggest hug ever if you were here right now to thank you for that. Since you're not this is the most personal way I can thank you right now.

Logan said I should invite you over skype.. or send you the invitation through an e-mail. But who cares what he wants. (; I think it's more personal that way so hey. the other letter in here is the invitation to our wedding - if you haven't opened it yet. I really hope you can come. No. You have to come! Who else could be my "best girl" (you know bridesmaid but for a guy aha (;)? You're the best friend a guy could wish for, Jen. And you can bring your boyfriend as well if you want to. I'll pay for the flight! Just a little gift for what you've done for me. I will always be thankful for making this possible! I couldn't have done it without you!

See you soon!

Love, Carlos

P.S.: Carlos really shouldn't let his letters lying open on the coffee table everytime. Guess some people will never learn from mistakes. (; I'm really looking forward to see you at our wedding! I know you will come. You can't miss that, right? (; haha And since Carlos has started I also wanna thank you for replacing me while I couldn't be there for him! You've been the best friend! A boy can be happy to have someone like you around them!

Love, Logan

Jen immediately took the second letter. This time wearing the biggest smile ever.

"You are cordially invited to celebrate the wedding of Carlos Garcia and Logan Mitchell."

THE END


End file.
